Problèmes de compréhension
by Nelja
Summary: Un dialogue après un combat entre le héros et son rival. Débilité profonde et allusions slash. Attention, ceci est une fic sur la version Argent du jeu video, pas du tout sur l'anime ! Ecrite pour Azalee. Edit: ajout d'une lettre du rival au héros.
1. Chapter 1

_Fic écrite pour Azalee, qui voulait du yaoi entre le héros et son rival. Attention, ceci n'a aucun rapport avec l'anime, c'est uniquement inspiré par la version argent ! Tout appartient à Nintendo, je crois. Très vagues spoilers (enfin, private jokes, plutôt) sur la pension Pokemon, et sur les Pokemon et l'emploi du temps du rival. Et surtout : débilité profoooooonde !_

* * *

"Putain, c'est pas possible ! Comment j'ai pu encore perdre contre un minable comme toi ? Regarde les Pokemons de merde que tu te paies ! Comment tu as pu battre les miens ?"

Le visage de Silver s'éclaira d'un sourire béat. "Je savais que toi aussi, tu tenais à tes Pokemon ! Si cela te rend tellement triste de les voir ainsi, c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Courage ! Un jour, tu seras si fort que tes Pokemon n'auront plus jamais besoin de souffrir ainsi."

Mais son rival ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention, et cela valait peut-être mieux. Il continuait de pester : "J'aurais dû gagner ! J'aurais dû détruire tous les tiens, et à la fin il me serait resté au moins mon farfuret, et il aura posé sur tes Pokemon évanouis et ton corps prostré de désespoir cette putain de lettre !"

"Tu as une lettre pour moi ?"

"Nnn... Bien sûr !" s'exclama l'autre dresseur. "Tu écoutes ce que je te dis, des fois ?"

"Je pourrais te prêter un Rappel, si ton farfuret est si important. Je regrette de l'avoir tué si violemment avec cet Ultralaser. Il pourra ainsi me remettre ta lettre..."

"Tu crois que je vais accepter quelque chose de toi, minable ?"

Silver se renfrogna un peu, puis, dans un éclair de génie, s'exclama. "Je sais ! Tu pourrais me dire à haute voix ce qu'il y avait dans ta lettre !"

Le visage de son rival devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. "T'as pas encore capté l'intérêt de l'écriture, hein ?"

Silver se concentra, puis annonça : "Quand je suis en face de la personne qui m'écrit, non, pas vraiment."

"Ca m'étonne pas. Peut-être qu'un jour tu t'achèteras un cerveau. En attendant, je vais bien être obligé de te parler !" Il essaya de prendre un air grandiloquent, mais échoua lamentablement, et finit par articuler péniblement, regardant ailleurs. "Ca t'dirait de venir de temps en temps m'affronter ici ? Au moins, avec un minable comme toi, ça m'ferait des victoires faciles !"

Pourquoi dit-il ça alors que je l'ai toujours battu et qu'il a toujours battu tous les gens que j'ai recontrés qui m'ont parlé de lui, s'interrogea Silver. Dans tous les cas, je serais cruel de lui refuser une revanche. Et puis, j'ai envie de le revoir. "Bien sûr !" répondit-il, enthousiaste.

"Bien sûr, t'as trop peur pour venir te batt... Hein ? Quoi ? T'as dit oui ?"

"Evidemment !" dit le héros, souriant toujours. "Je serai heureux de me battre contre un grand dresseur comme toi !"

"C'est cool." grogna le rouquin, sur le même ton qu'il aurait utilisé pour dire "Je te méprise, toi et les tiens, jusqu'à la dixième génération." Il continua : "Tu sais que je t'ai attendu ici comme un con tous les lundis et tous les mercredis, par ta faute ? Ben les prochaines fois, tu as intérêt à venir !"

"Le lundi et le mercredi... et tu faisais quoi les autres jours ?" demanda Silver, sincèrement intéressé. C'était la première fois que son plus grand rival, celui qui avait évolué et mûri en même temps que lui, lui racontait sa vie.

"Le mardi et le jeudi, j'm'entraîne."

"Et le reste du temps ?"

"Je prends un week-end prolongé. Je vais voir ma vielle mère qui souffre du cancer. Grâce à mes combats Pokemon, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour donner à la recherche contre le cancer pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir."

Les yeux de Silver s'embuèrent de larmes : "Je savais que tu étais un mec bien !"

"Je blaguais, minable." tonna son rival. "Me dis pas que tu m'as cru !"

Silver était quelqu'un de fort conciliant, aussi il ne le dit pas - même si c'était la pure vérité.

"Bon !" s'exclama le rouquin, à nouveau tout rouge, pour une raison qui échappait complètement à l'imagination de Silver. "On pourrait peut-être passer un peu de temps ensemble... là maintenant."

"Si tu veux." répondit Silver. "Tu veux que je t'accompagne au centre Pokemon ? Ou peut-être qu'on pourrait discuter un peu de tactiques ?"

"P'tain, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il n'y a pas que les Pokemon dans la vie ?"

"Eh bien, comme tu es un dresseur, je pensais qu'on pourrait... enfin, tu voudrais faire quoi d'autre ?"

"Juste passer du temps ensemble, minable, tu comprends ?" Son rival était si énervé et embarrassé à la fois qu'il parlait à toute vitesse, sas réfléchit à ce qu'il disait. "Je sais pas, on t'a jamais raconté ? les fleurs, les petits oiseaux, les abeilles, tout ça... ou plutôt les Joliflor, les Roucool et les Dardargnan, pour toi ? P'tain, quand tu as tes Pokemons qui s'intéressent l'un à l'autre à la pension Pokemon, tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? Ils jouent à la crapette ?"

Silver réfléchit, essayant de ne pas contrarier l'autre dresseur. Il avait tellement envie de s'en faire un nouvel ami ! Même s'il parlait souvent méchamment, il pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, rien qu'à voir l'énergie de ses Pokemon et le courage avec lequel ils se battaient pour lui.

"Ils pondent des oeufs." conclut-il après mûre réflexion. "Tu veux qu'on ponde un oeuf ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment on fait !"

"T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CON !!!!"

Le rouquin sauta sur ses pieds nerveusement, puis finit par s'enfuir avec cette rapidité qui avait toujours confondu notre héros, à la fin de chacun de leurs combats. Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu discuter plus longtemps ! Heureusement, son rival eut un moment d'hésitation avant de partir.

"Au revoir !" lui cria-t-il en agitant la main. "A mercredi !"

Le roux s'enfouit la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupir de désespoir. "A mercredi." répondit-il, vaincu.


	2. Chapter 2 : une lettre

__

Les jeux Pokemon appartiennent toujours à Nintendo.

Cette fic a été écrite pour un défi où on me proposait deux personnages, et je devais écrire une lettre de l'un à l'autre. On m'a suggéré le Rival et le Héros de la version Argent, et comme je l'ai finalement écrite dans le même univers que "Problèmes de compréhension", je la mets à la suite.

[Ces crochets] désignent des passages rayés dans la lettre en question.

* * *

Salut minable,

Je veux d'abord dire que si je t'appelle comme ça c'est parce que tu es un minable, et pas du tout parce que ton nom change selon les versions et que je suis un peu paumé !

Enfin bon, si tu arrêtais de partir sur d'autres sujets, je pourrais te dire que mon anniversaire est le dimanche de la semaine prochaine, et que la maison est la troisième dans la deuxième rue à droite.

Je ne serai pas du tout triste si tu ne viens pas ! Ca fera plus de gâteau pour moi et pour mes [autres] amis, qui existent, sois-en certain ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu n'as aucun goût pour les cadeaux.

Mais si tu viens, on pourra faire un duel Pokemon, et puis voilà, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, au moins ! Parce qu'il y a des gens qui font style d'être des héros, et qui ne préviennent même pas quand c'est leur anniversaire !

[A dimanche]  
[Amitiés]  
Mais quand même, viens !

Ton rival,  
Gold


End file.
